heroefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky DeSantos
Rocky DeSantos is a character from the TV series Power Rangers . He was introduced in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and remained with the team throughout the rest of the second season, third season and the series Zeo Power Rangers: Zeo. Rocky was played by Steve Cardenas. Biography Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Rocky originally came from the fictional city of Stone Canyon, but visited the (also fictional) city of Angel Grove together with Adam Park and Aisha Campbell to participate in the Team Ninja competition. Because of his martial arts skills, Rocky became the target of Lord Zedd. He, Adam and Aisha were abducted by Zedd, but saved by the Rangers. However, during the rescue, the three discovered the identity of the Rangers. Rocky eventually moved permanently to Angel Grove because he went to high school there. He was chosen by Jason Lee Scott as the new Red Ranger when Jason himself had to leave for a peace conference in Switzerland. Jason used the Sword of Light to transfer his powers to Rocky. At the start of the third season When Rocky and the other rangers lost their powers after Rito Revolto's attack on Angel Grove, Rocky met Ninjor gained new Ninja powers. This allowed him to teleport and perform other ninja tricks such as line of sight teleportation, phasing, multiplication, energy projection, hypnotic persuasion, and many other "ninja magic" powers. Rocky was one of the rangers who managed to keep the Zeo Crystal out of the hands of Master Vile. He helped shatter it and send it to other times. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers When Master Vile turned back the time on earth with the Orb of Doom, Rocky turned into a child again. While the Aquitian Rangers protected the Earth, the Rangers had to retrieve the pieces of the zeo crystal. Rocky found his piece of crystal in an active volcano. Once there, Rocky climbed in and retrieved the Blue crystal, saving the village, and bringing the Zeo Crystal one step closer to completion. During this mission he also met a younger version of his grandfather, Pablo DeSantos. Power Rangers: Zeo With the pieces of the Zeo Crystal, the Rangers managed to restore time on Earth. Around the same time, the Machine Empire] began its attack on the Earth. Rocky used his Zeo Crystal to become the Blue Zeo ranger. During Power Rangers: Zeo, Jason Lee Scott returned, now as the golden ranger. This didn't really go down well with Rocky as his teammates loved Jason and he felt he was being replaced by the Ranger he had previously replaced. Rocky even tried to defeat King Mondo alone to prove himself. In the end Jason and Rocky made up and even became good friends. Power Rangers: Turbo After the Machine Empire was defeated, and Rita Repulsa and Zedd also stopped their attacks, the Rangers participated in a fighting tournament to raise money for the Angel Grove youth center. During this tournament, however, Rocky made an unfortunate move and landed hard on his back, hospitalizing this. When the Rangers had to travel to the island of Murianthias to stop the space pirate Divatox, Rocky couldn't join them. He passed on his position to Justin Stewart (who accidentally discovered the Rangers' identities). Rocky appeared once more at the start of Power Rangers: Turbo. He was now largely healed and Justin even offered him to take back his shunting forces. Rocky, however, declined this offer because he thought his time as Ranger was definitely over. After attending the graduation ceremony of his classmates, Rocky opened his own dojo. Personality Rocky is like the class clown of the Rangers. Good natured, spirited, and likes to have fun. He may be low on the IQ points, but Rocky's martial arts prowess and stubbornness make him an excellent fighter and asset to the team. Rocky loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Rocky liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Rocky is a guy with a big appetite for life (and food) and keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, snowboarding, even doing splits. Rocky also channelled his energy by becoming a lifeguard. Trivia *Rocky is one of the few Red Rangers who has not been a team leader. Tommy Oliver had already been assigned that task by the time he became the Red Ranger . Other red rangers were Aurico Aurico, Wes Collins and, formally, Jack Landors who was only field leader. *Rocky is the only Ranger so far to give up his position on the team due to an injury. *Rocky was the only Red Ranger (counted up to and including Power Rangers: Wild Force) who did not participate in the Forever Red episode. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Comic Relief Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:Optimists Category:Nurturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Superheroes